Sakyo Kurayami
Sakyo Kurayami (暗闇 左京 Kurayami Sakyo) is a recurring character in Beyblade: Shogun Steel. He is a mysterious Blader and the next "Dragon Emperor" succeeding Ryuga, and the owner of the only Left-Spinning Beyblade, Ronin Dragoon LW160BSF. Physical Appearance Sakyo has a light skin complexion. He sports wavy red hair laid down to cover his right eye, while the left side of his hair is shorter and exposes his left eye. There are many pointed spikes at the left side of his hair. His hairstyle continues around his ears and below his neck. Behind his ears is a spiky area of his hair distinctly dyed white, giving off the impression of a Roman olive-wreath. His red eyebrows are thick and spiked. He also has small red eyes that give him a mystical appearance, and a small pointed nose. Sakyo wears a long jacket with a very unique design. Primarily red, it features white and yellow highlights. However on the inside, it is a plain white instead. Red diamonds line across a white part of the jacket, with yellow locks connected by black belts of some sort. His interior clothes are much more basic; a black shirt with a collar and a small lightning bolt and black pants with yellow highlights, along with black shoes. He wears a red belt with at the center: a golden hand of a dragon holding a sphere in its palm. Personality Sakyo is a mysterious person who takes a very serious approach to Beyblading. He has an personality similar to that of Ryuga's. A common habit of Sakyo is that he mysteriously appears unexpectedly, evident by how he made his debut when he interfered Kite Unabara and Eight Unabara's battle, and interrupted Neo Battle Bladers with Takanosuke Shishiya for a battle with Zyro Kurogane. Though somewhat unusual, it does not hide how powerful and serious Sakyo behaves in the midst of a Beybattle, considering the power he holds. On some occasions, he finds another strong opponent but still manages to pull in a win, other times it is extremely easy and single-handily defeats his opponent with almost, no effort. When not Beyblading, Sakyo tends to be quiet and quite reserved, never boasting about the power he controls even when he fights. Despite this, he does show a dark attitude at times, best seen when he first fought Zyro. He was so involved in his battle, that he showed menacing facial patterns and ideals. At some points, he even rudely refers to them with "kisama". However, he normally is just a person who keeps to himself and is rarely ever social. The only person that can be considered his friend or companion, is Takanosuke Shishiya; a similar relationship between Kenta Yumiya and Ryuga, the latter of which seems to have a connection with Sakyo. While Takanosuke started following Sakyo around due to the latter's incredible power, Sakyo seems to look at Takanosuke merely as his "Synchrome partner." As the next Dragon Emperor, Sakyo shares an affinity for dragon-based Beyblades, a solid example that is also held by Ryuga. Quite so, in fact is that Sakyo claims to have obtained his Beyblade, Ronin Dragoon LW160BSF from Ryuga, even though the whereabouts of Ryuga following the Nemesis Crisis are unknown. Plot Beyblade: Shogun Steel The New Dragon Emperor Sakyo Kurayami visited the Cyclone Stadium tournament at Metal Bey City's Bey Park. However, he did not register to battle and instead sought his own motives. Upon spectating a match between the Unabara Brothers, Sakyo strongly launched his mysterious Beyblade which easily knocked-out the brothers' Beys. He retracted his Beyblade and returned to the shadows. This would not be the end of him because soon enough, Sakyo found a battle between Ren Kurenai and Takanosuke Shishiya. As he previously did, he abruptly launched his Bey which rammed the others with much force, enabling it to prevent his Bey from a knock-out. His Beyblade ran through them; knocking them at the Stadium's walls with a spin loss. Sakyo returned his Bey and lastly revealed it as, Ronin Dragoon LW160BSF. As he stood there, he took a dark aura with the his Bey's Spirit beside him, after introducing himself to Takanosuke. The defeated two demanded Sakyo to reveal why he ambushed their Beybatle, quite irritated at him. He stated that he never required a reason and defeats any Blader with his Left-Spinning Beyblade. The utter of "Left" shocked Takanosuke, but Ren decided to fight Sakyo to prove how Left-Spin means nothing. As her Thief Phoenix E230GCF attempted to defeat Dragoon, Sakyo defeated her with ease. Frustrated by his power, Takanosuke subsequently launched Archer Griffin C145S to avenge Ren. Although Takanosuke was defeated again, Sakyo noticed how Dark Knight Dragooon and Archer Gryph are very much alike. As he exited the battling platforms, Sakyo revealed his destiny of winning against every Blader for his goal of reaching the top of the Beyblade world. It left Takanosuke in awe whilst Sakyo left the Bey Park. Sakyo soon crossed paths with Shinobu Hiryuin, who recalled hearing his name before. Takanosuke arrived just in time for Sakyo challenging Shinobu to battle; which Shinobu accepted. Their Beybattle took place on a rocky ground as Dragoon clashed with Ninja Salamander SW145SD. Due to the Cyclone Stadium exclusion, Shinobu was unable to use a Special Move and thus, his power could not match Sakyo's. Sakyo then reused his same strategy when defeating Takanosuke and a large explosion triggered Dragoon's Spirit in appearing and blew back Shinobu and Salamander. Zyro Kurogane and Mal arrived just then to find the "Invincible Salamander" injured against this mysterious Blader. Due to Shinobu's state, Zyro challenged Sakyo to fight in order to avenge his physically hurt friend. Sakyo accepted, whilst acknowledging how Zyro was the 1-D Tournament champion. In this battle, Dark Knight Dragooon went up against Samurai Ifrit W145CF; both Attack-Types. As the battle progressed, Shinobu and Maru constantly saw silhouettes of a certain figure behind Sakyo. The battle itself was challenging to Sakyo than ever before, but after Zyro mentioned his idol, Sakyo revealed how he also received a Beyblade through a Legendary Blader; inherited from the Dragon Emperor. This surprised Zyro, Shinobu and Mal but as far as the battle was concerned, Zyro essentially lost due his intended activation of Burning Upper which forced Ifraid to cease spin. Sakyo subsequently left, leaving the benefit of their rematch on a Cyclone Stadium to the future, though assuring how Zyro will lose again. Takanosuke followed him, believing he can turn stronger through Sakyo. Synchrome Strolling through town, Sakyo found Takanosuke entering the Bey Park with the Unabara Brothers and curiously followed. Sakyo was surprised to find Kite and Eight utilize the advent of Synchrome, something Sakyo previously never heard of. Kite replaced his Guardian Leviathan 160SB's Element Wheel with Eight's Pirate Orochi 145D Warrior Wheel; effectively creating their Synchrome customization: "Orochi Leviathan 160SB". Sakyo paid close attention to their battle, finding Synchrome superior to normal combos as Orochi Leviathan 160SB combined Leviathan's Defense with Orochi's Stamina. As expected, Takanosuke lost and after the siblings left to which Takanosuke also pursued, Sakyo suddenly appeared to him. Sakyo told his follower that his Archer Gryph may become useful to him for Synchrome in the future and allowed him to follow if he wished. Excited, Takanosuke did just that. Neo Battle Bladers During a hike, the two found a promotional blimp for Neo Battle Bladers. In a recorded video, Blader Guy revealed the mechanics and instructions of the tournament; along with details of it being national. Sakyo was glad it finally came, so he and his "partner" traveled to the tournament's first round openings. An explosive flash crafted their introduction when Zyro was about to challenge another Blader. Sakyo's existence reminded Zyro of their rematch but before they could partake in it, DNA member, Spike Bourne, interrupted them and Zyro had to battle him first. Sakyo and Takanosuke had to separate in order to gain a position in the "Best Eight". Sakyo found somebody to battle, Genjūro Kamegaki, also a DNA Blader. Sakyo was irritated to hear a Blader ridiculing Beyblade and how he would destroy him. Their battle took off with Dragooon facing off with Genjūro's Bandit Genbu F230TB Despite the DNA member's initiation of his "Spinning Shell Smash" Special Move, Sakyo easily countered this with Dragooon's unique one-hit Lance Attack. Adding another win to his record, Sakyo postponed his rematch with Zyro until the finals - with Zyro acknowledging it. He accumulated enough victories in earning a spot in the Best Eight, with Takanosuke and Zyro also making the cut. Sakyo's battle in the quarter-finals consisted of him versus Captain Arrow, also hailing from DNA. Whilst Dragooon fought Archer Wyvern 145WB and Arrow used two Special Moves, "Arrow Tornado" and "Tornado Attack", Sakyo was able to pull through. His one-hit method was once again utilized and knocked-out Archer Wyvern; allowing Sakyo to advance to the semi-finals as one of the "Best 4". Subsequently he spectated Takanosuke's battle with Zyro; although the former lost, Sakyo did not utter a word. The semi-finals pitted Sakyo in his long-awaited rematch with Zyro. As Sakyo prepared for his battle, Takanosuke wished him good luck in his Beybattle. Sakyo however, was dismissive of Takanosuke's words due to his loss against Zyro - saddening the boy. Soon enough, both Bladers entered their Stadium platforms and were eager to finish the fight. The match became a seriously spectated one when Dragoon and Ifrit were ready to attack each-other. The Cyclone Stadium was subject to heavy desolation and movement, mostly due to Sakyo's strength in his Beyblade. At one point, Sakyo was close to winning but the CF Performance Tip on Zyro's Ifrit was able to make a tight turn and evade it. Eventually, Sakyo was issuing barrages and one-hit attacks but Zyro said something that moved Sakyo. Zyro told him that Beyblade is about fighting with one's friends and being with them through the unstoppable Beyspirit which Bladers hold. Zyro accused Sakyo of mistreating Takanosuke; using him for his own personal gain rather than being considerate of him. Sakyo was moved by this and through a final clash between the rivals - Zyro came out victorious. With his only defeat, Sakyo was heavily depressed and saddened as a result. Despite this, Takanosuke was there to cheer him up which gave Sakyo a change of heart. Sakyo promised not to order his friend around anymore and allows him to voice his opinion. Takanosuke cried tears of joy as he and Sakyo left Neo Battle Bladers in pursuit of other things; Sakyo moves on. Entrusted Emotions Sakyo was later seen along with Takanosuke, Kite, Eight, Ren and Shinobu during Zyro's awaited Beybattle with Gingka Hagane. The Next World Championship Following Tsubasa Otori, WBBA head's announcement of a second Beyblade World Championship, Bladers everywhere underwent training for preparations. Sakyo and Takanosuke underwent extensive training in a desert featuring their Beybattle with Dragoon tackling Griffin to increase their skills and participate in the championship. Beyblades Ronin Dragoon LW160BSF: Sakyo's Beyblade. It is the first Left-Spin Synchrome Beybattle Top created. Special Moves Lance Attack: 'An attack only named by Maru after Sakyo's battle with Genjuro, where Dragoon's beast simply attacks the opponent with it's lance. Gear Sakyo is shown to use a golden Zero-G Launcher Grip with a white Zero-G Compact Launcher using silver prongs and a red ripcord. Beybattles Anime Gallery Appearances Trivia *Sakyo (左京) is Japanese for "on the Emperor's '''left", the Emperor could refer to Ryuga with Sakyo in his likeness; to his left, as Sakyo is considered Ryuga's successor as the Dragon Emperor. It can also relate to Sakyo's Beyblade, Dark Knight Dragoon LW160BSF spinning left. *Kurayami (暗闇) is a Japanese word for "darkness". *Three Beyblade: Shogun Steel characters that own Attack-Types have "Kur" beginning their surnames. i.e. [[Zyro Kurogane|'Kur'ogane]], [[Ren Kurenai|'Kur'enai]], 'Kur'ayami. **Additionally, Sakyo has battled and defeated the two (Zyro and Ren), at least once. *Interestingly, Sakyo's manga attire features an emblem in the form of a dragon head designed on the back of his coat. His anime version removed it, however. *Sakyo shares similarities with Zyro. **"Kur" begins their surnames. **Ronin Dragoon uses a Track (LW160) that is essentially the Left-spin version of Zyro's Bey, Samurai Ifrit (W145). ***This mirrors when Ryuga's [[Meteo L-Drago LW105LF|Meteo L-Drago 'LW105'LF]] had the Left-Spin version of Gingka's [[Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F|Galaxy Pegasus 'W105'R2F]]. **They both inherited a Beyblade from a Legendary Blader. *Unsurprisingly, Sakyo is Ryuga's Shogun Steel counterpart. **They both share a dark affinity, though somewhat less for Sakyo. **Their Beyblades were the first to utilize Left-Spin capability in their generations and are based upon dragons. **Sakyo's hair hue is the reverse colour palette of Ryuga's. **Both have the tendency to address people with "kisama" (貴様), a Japanese pronoun that essentially means "you", yet is used in an improper and vulgar sense. **Unlike Ryuga though, Dragoon's beast is depicted as a European dragon, rather than a Chinese one. *According to Takafumi Adachi, the "fluttering gold" hem present on the back of Sakyo's coat comes from a certain uniform seen in the 2000 American film, Bring It On.http://hottate2.exblog.jp/18254679/ *Sakyo has the same battle record like Ryuga in Metal Fusion, winning every battle but one against the main protagonist (Sakyo & Zyro and Ryuga & Gingka). References See also *Ryuga *Ryuto de:Sakyou Kuroyami Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Recurring Characters